dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bizarro (New Earth)
| Powers = Bizarro Physiology * Superhuman Strength: Bizarro is extremely strong, possessing explosive, almost unlimited super-strength. However, the exact magnitude of Bizarro's strength has never been measured or fully examined, but it is widely accepted that he is weak than Superman. He can break through and bend reinforced steel, crush wood, smash large structures and level entire cities. * Superhuman Speed: Bizarro can move at incredible velocities and speeds that greatly exceeds the sound barrier, and has the potential to move at speeds greater than the speed of light. For instance, he has taken on the entire Justice League in a matter of minutes, and claimed to have tied with Professor Zoom in a race, something the Flash couldn’t even achieve. * Invulnerability: Bizarro is impervious to almost every known form of physical force including, bullets, bombs, missles, lasers, and was able to survive and use his abilities inside a vacuum of outer space without restriction or undue discomfort. Sufficient enough force however, can eventually wear Bizarro down. To date, nothing has been shown which can cause Bizarro permanent injury. * Self-Sustenance: Unlike Superman, who relies upon solar radiation in order to tap into his super-powers, Bizarro requires no such external assistance. He does not need to eat or drink, and can function for an indeterminate amount of time without the need of rest. * Flight: Bizarro can fly under his own willpower without the aid of external assistance. The exact nature of this ability is unknown. Bizarro's top speed while flying is on par with Superman's and should be enough for him to reach the speed of light. * Arctic Vision: Bizarro can emit and release a powerful concentrated amount of cold steam from his eyes, as well as shoot ice beams from them. These beams maintain subzero degrees of temperature enabling Bizarro to freeze solid objects, living organisms, and even other aliens with this ability. * Flame-Breath: Bizarro can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. He can destroy buildings, most living organisms, even aliens with this ability. He can also use this ability to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. * Bio-Fission: While operating within an environment under a blue sun, Bizarro gains the ability to replicate new lifeforms from his own body mass. Using this power, Bizarro populated a cube-shaped planetoid that has become colloquially known as "Bizarro World". | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+ ; Bizarro is able to easily lift in excess of 100 tons . | Weaknesses = Blue Kryptonite has proven to be fatal to Bizarro. Exposure to blue Kryptonite radiation drains away Bizarro's strength, and prolonged exposure will ultimately kill him. | Equipment = Bizarro wears a chain around his neck with a stone medallion that reads, "Bizarro No. 1" (the second "R" in Bizarro's name is reversed). Ironically, this version of the Bizarro is the third being to assume such a name since Crisis on Infinite Earths. In Bizarro-logic however, declaring himself No. 1 makes perfect sense. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Escape from Bizarro World * Superman/Batman: With a Vengeance * Superman: Emperor Joker * Bizarro Comics | DC = | Wikipedia = Bizarro | Links = * Bizarro chronology index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Superman Revenge Squad members Category:Bio-Fission Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Energy Projection Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Bizarro Physiology Category:1958 Character Debuts